Si tu amor no vuelve
by magaly cherry
Summary: Tener una relación perfecta es imposible, pero el trabajo y las diferencias entre las personas hacen la tarea aun más difícil pero un triangulo amoroso hace las cosas imposibles esto puede llegar a provocar un divorcio entre una modelo y su oso panda. Romance-Drama-Dificultades. Disfrútenlo C:
1. Que me alcance la vida

**Ola! Mis amados lectores, saben que los amo verdad jajajaja pues es cierto, ok dejando aun lado los enormes sentimientos que yo siento por ustedes y la gran felicidad que me dan sus Review les quiero informar que les traigo ahora un One-Shot de Misa & L, bueno realmente no sabia si subirlo o no, pero estando en You Tube me apareció de repente una notificación salvaje (jajajjajajaj) de unos videos de esta pareja, por la curiosidad los abrí, los vi y les juro no me arrepiento de haberlos visto. El nombre de los videos (por que son 20) se llama "Death Note cofession" son imágenes del manga, les cambio los diálogos haciendo un fanfic de ellos, se los recomiendo.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Nos leermos al final ;D**

"Que me alcance la vida"

_-No se lo perdonare-_ es lo único que pensaba sentada en uno de los asiento de la estación de trenes, aun podía recordar esa estúpida mañana, la estúpida ida de ir de compras y para cerrar con broche de oro la estúpida platica por teléfono que tuvo con él antes de que ella se dignara a seguir su camino sin esperarlo o tener un repentino cambio de opinión como respuesta, en cambio se marcho de ahí sin importar si él llegara al lugar acordado o no, en ocasiones podía llegar a ser el hombre mas tierno y detallista del mundo pero la mayor parte del tiempo era egoísta con su horario y poco sensible de diversas situaciones, en pocas palabras frio o mas bien indiferente esas eran las mejores palabras para describirlo, ¿o será de que ella se había mal acostumbrado a la atención del chico? ¿Qué esas palabras de amor y sus caricias se habían convertido en una obsesión para ella? Posiblemente, pero en ese momento estaba más que enojada como para estar pensando en lo lindo y romántico que podía ser ese joven. Con lo emocionada y feliz que estaba en esa misma mañana se le ponía a hervir la sangre con el simple hecho de caer en la realidad de como habían terminado las cosas.

**++++Flash Back+++++**

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana cuando ella aun descansaba en su cama después de tener un pesado día en su trabajo la noche anterior, había pasado una semana seguida que ella no podía descansar ya que su trabajo como modelo, actriz y ahora cantante no la dejaba ni un momento a solas era bueno volver a su departamento a dormir un poco, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por un molesto ruido que se escuchaba en la pequeña sala de ese mismo cuarto.

-¿Buenos días?- aun adormecida menciono al aire, esperando respuestas de quien irrumpía su habitación y su gran esperado descanso.

-Lo lamento Misa pero no logro encontrar el folder negro sobre la investigación de Rusia-

-¿Folder negro? ¿Por qué crees que estaría en mi alcoba?- Pregunto algo molesta por lo poco considerado que podría llegar a ser ese tipo con ella.

-Recuerdo haberlo traído ayer conmigo y al saber que habías llegado de tu viaje de trabajo subí para hacerte compañía, pero por desgracia estabas dormida así que me quede aquí analizando el caso mientras veía a mi dulce esposa dormir-

-Pervertido- dijo haciendo pucheros, lastima que aun no sabia como evitar sonrojarse tras las palabras de su ahora esposo ya que la cara de la rubia estaba completamente roja.

-Vamos Misa, eso no lo decías la semana pasada mientras hacíamos el amor- dijo en medio del dichoso cuarto con su típico tono despreocupado, su pose encorvada y con una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus desgastados vaqueros que tanto le caracterizaba y la otra estaba siendo utilizada para rascarse la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

-¡Ryuzaki ya es suficiente!- grito la chica saltando de la cama para ir a encararlo, ya estando frente a frente le dio una mirada desafiante pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue la mirada de una neutral tranquilidad que siempre tenia el pelinegro –Muero de sueño apart…-

-¿Quieres salir esta tarde?- interrumpió L desviando la mirada intentando esconder su sonrojo aun que no fue necesario ya que la joven modelo se había emocionado tanto con la proposición que olvido totalmente su cansancio y fue directamente a colgarse del cuello del detective -¿Eso es un si?-

-No, es un por supuesto- dijo aun brincando de la felicidad – ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Iremos a tu restaurante favorito ya esta todo reservado- dijo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí –No lo olvides es a las 3:30 estate lista Watari nos llevara-

-Mejor hay que vernos allá, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y al parecer tardare un poco- L había seguido caminando pero ella sabia que aun la escucha así que no se quejo - ¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría?-

-Por que eres Misa Amane- contesto antes de salir por la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había perdido el hilo del tiempo, entrar de una tienda a otra buscando el vestido perfecto para la tan esperada cita que tendría con el detective si que era desgastante y tardado, busco su celular en su bolsa encontrándolo al fin vio que ahora era demasiado tarde ya eran las 2:45 p.m. ¿En que había gastado tanto tiempo? Solo recordaba haberse cambiado rápido, bajar, desayunar y salir a toda prisa de ese enorme edifico que ahora comenzó a llamarlo su hogar poco después de subir al tren llego al centro de Tokio donde se encontraban las mejore tiendas para comprar el conjunto deseado. Camino asta una boutique donde compro las zapatillas que tanto deseaba ya que combinaban con su vestido negro de encajes azules que había comprado en otra tienda distinta, de una vez se cambio ahí ya estaba lista para la cita que tendría con su esposo en menos de 20 minutos, volvió a caminar un poco mas para llegar al restaurante, si que estaba emocionada. Entro al restaurante, se sentó en la mesa que había reservado Ryuzaki y decidió esperar con gusto.

Ya eran mas de las 4 de la tarde y L no se había parado por ahí, por alguna extraña razón él no la había llamado para avisar su retraso ni nada por el estilo _-Será mejor llamarlo- _Misa marco a través de su teléfono celular al de el pero la mando al buzón de voz, volvió a marcar pero tuvo el mismo resultado, preocupada marco al numero del edificio donde vivían esperando que alguien estuviera ahí como Watari o algún empleado de limpieza, en cambio fue el mismo L quien contesto.

-¿Ryuzaki por qué no has llegado?- dijo algo molesta pero preocupada a la vez.

-El caso de Rusia es muy importante Misa, me es imposible acompañarte a comer-

-Pero tú fuiste quien me invito a salir, tú me sacaste de la cama para convivir más tiempo, tú me pediste estar aquí a las 3:30 y adivina… aquí estoy-

-Ya te dije Misa esto es muy importante- se intento excusar.

-Entonces ese caso es mas importante que tu esposa-

-¿Estas comparando a una persona con todo un país?-

-Hablo de lo sentimental Ryuzaki- no recibió respuesta alguna - ¿no pudiste llamarme?-

-… estaba tan concentrado en la investigación que olvide llamarte-

-Claro y que tu esposa este afuera y sola ¿no?-

-Lo lamento, pero Misa enserio estoy ocupado, le pediré a Watari que…-

-¡Si, Si que pase por mi! Eres tan desconsiderado, pero olvídalo me iré yo sola a casa- dijo enojada.

-Misa…- la rubia colgó bruscamente antes de que dejara contestar al detective estaba tan enojada que no quería escuchar sus estúpidas escusas.

**++++ Fin Flash Back+++++**

-¿Disculpe esto es de usted?- dijo un hombre castaño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mostrándole un pequeño bolso entre sus manos.

-Oh, si es mio ¿Cómo es que lo tiene?-

-Lo olvido en el restaurante, tuve que seguirla asta acá… si que camina rápido- decía sonriendo de lado.

-Ni cuenta me di cuando lo olvide-

-Me imagino-

-¿Estabas en el restaurante?-

-Si, estaba comiendo junto a mi familia cuando vi que olvidaste tu bolso y una chica tan hermosa como tú no debe dejar cosas tan importantes por ahí, pueden caer en manos equivocadas Misa Amane-

-Pues muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… ¿Sabes quien soy?- pregunto.

-Claro eres la gran Idol Misa Amane, tengo una hermana menor que te admira- los dos rieron al unísono.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Light Yagami-

Continuara…

**Ola! Wooow me gusto mucho el inicio jejeje espero que ha ustedes también C:**

**Les agradesco sus Review de antemano, los quiero mucho y nos estamos leyendo mis queridos lectores.**

**Recuerden lo invito a pasar a mi Muro a leer mis otras historias de L & Misa :3**

**Bye besooos!**


	2. Primera Impresión

**Ola! Chicos y chicas no saben como los eh extrañado es por eso que les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Bueno quiero aclarar que esta historia es totalmente aparte de la original de Death Note así que espero que no se confundan y esperen que salga algo sobre la libreta de la muerte n.n **

**Los quiero mucho y por cierto no se preocupen por mis otras historias inconclusas, solo es que no eh tenido inspiración para continuarlas y sinceramente no me imagino dándoles a leer un capitulo que ustedes no se merecen pero como ya dije no se preocupen que en estos días actualizare ojala los esperen con ansias C:**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenece y ya saben… nos leemos al final ;D**

Capitulo 2:

Primera impresión

No era normal en ella discutir con su esposo ya que prefería llevar la fiesta en paz en algunas diferencias que podían llegar a tener, pero cuando L se metía con su orgullo y sobre todo su dignidad como en esta ocasión Misa podía llegar a ser su peor enemiga, ni un enorme ejercito podría acabar con ella y no es que el detective no tuviera buenos argumentos, solo que la pequeña rubia podía apuñalarlo por la espalda con sus comentarios (si es que le iba bien) o ser aun mas fría que el mismo detective, L ya había llegado a la conclusión de que en cualquier pelea que tuvieran Misa siempre ganaría… ¿Por qué? Porque sus discusiones siempre eran por su culpa, eran por su frialdad e insensibilidad, en cuestión de sentimientos la rubia siempre tendría la razón y con suerte para él llegarían a un empate, ella lo sabia tenia en cuenta todo lo que pensaba su marido pero mas pasaba tiempo con él descubría que no lo conocía en nada, según L Misa era impredecible pero para ella todo era al revés.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo nerviosa.

-Te has quedado muy pensativa durante hace un buen rato- decía mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés en los marrones de la chica y colocaba la mano en su hombro en señal de complicidad.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque que estaba no muy lejos del restaurante en el cual había salido la modelo, la idea de estar "platicando" en ese sitio fue de Light ya que temía de que su familia pudiera estarlo buscando y estando ahí no seria muy difícil dar con él. Misa había estado callada desde que se sentó en aquella banca publica, se notaba que estaba pensando sobre la discusión que tuvo por teléfono _-a de ver sido alguien muy importante como para ponerla en ese estado-_ pensó el castaño, sin darse cuenta la rubia había dejado de verlo ahora la modelo solo miraba a un punto fijo del lugar, si que se veía perdida.

-Lo lamento- los ojos de la rubia se estaban poniendo vidriosos y su respiración comenzó a ser mas grave indicando que el llanto no tardaría en hacer presencia.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué?- dijo algo preocupado.

-Aun ni te conozco y te arrastro con mis penas- el llanto se incremento al extremo, la rubia hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y sus piernas, sin duda Misa parecía una niña de 5 años comportándose de esa manera.

-Misa… aun no me cuentas nada- bufo el chico.

-¿Enserio?- levanto su cabeza para mirarlo con un seño de ingenuidad -¡Soy una desconocida chillona!- y el llanto volvió.

-Misa anda, deja de llorar- suspiro -¿Quisieras contarme lo que te pasa?- pregunto amablemente.

La rubia levanto de nuevo la mirada hacia el chico que la acompañaba, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios indicando su agradecimiento y por ultimo con su cabeza dibujo un "si" moviéndola de arriba a bajo.

-Wooow- si que lo habían tomado de sorpresa –No puedo creer que estés casada con un tipo así- dejo salir.

-… Gracias eso me hace sentir mejor- dijo con sarcasmo la modelo.

-Lo lamento, pensé en voz alta-

-No hay cuidado- Misa había volteado a ver el cielo ya que si seguía mirando al castaño no tardaría mucho en comenzar a llorar otra vez, la rubia por alguna razón odiaba demostrar su falta de carácter con los demás por que realmente siempre a estado temerosa de su alrededor pero para su estilo de vida no era nada conveniente tener ese tipo de actitud, ella siempre tenia que fingir por algo era una excelente actriz, aun que abecés llegaba a ser tanto su angustia que provocaba que la rubia se rompiera por dentro y dejara salir eso que tanto detesta… debilidad.

-Por cierto ¿a que se dedica tu esposo?-

-¿Po… por que que quieres sa…aber?- dijo tartamudeando.

-Tu dijiste que por su trabajo nunca tiene tiempo para ti, entonces ¿en que trabaja?- el silencio incomodo llego – creo que fui muy directo-

-No claro que no, me encantaría decirte pero el trabajo de mi marido es muy complicado-

-¿Doctor?- pregunto.

-Ammmm… más complicado que eso-

-¿contratista?- intento de nuevo.

-Mas complicado-

-¿Inventor?- dijo dudoso.

La rubia dejo salir una carcajada –Inventa ciertas cosas en su trabajo para llegar tarde o temprano a la verdad, pero no es en si un inventor- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Sera que es un detective?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par demostrando su sorpresa ese joven si que era inteligente –Creo que eh dado en el blanco- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos demostrando superioridad.

-¡Claro que no!-

-Misa de lo poco que nos hemos tratado eh descubierto que no sabes mentir- una pequeña risa se dejo escuchar por parte del castaño – eres muy expresiva-

-Mientes- desafío la chica.

-No es así- contesto del mismo modo.

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!- cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, pero era tanto su terquedad de no decidieron quitarse haciendo una guerra con sus miradas.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- esa voz si que la rubia podía reconocerla donde fuera, ese tono despreocupado, frio, indiferente solo podría ser de Ryuzaki aun que en esta ocasión la frase sonó algo forzada.

-Ryuzaki- susurro la chica volteándolo a ver -¿Qué haces aquí?-contesto bruscamente.

-Vine por ti- dijo mientras miraba al acompañante de su esposa de pies a cabeza ya que estos al notar su presencia se habían levantado de su asiento.

-¿Acaso puedes venir ahorita por mi y no hace 2 horas? Que casualidad- el tono de la rubia era golpeado.

-Si- suspiro - ¿vamos a la limosina?-

-No- la rubia le tiro una mirada amenazante a su esposo.

-Misa tengo trabajo que hacer- L ignoro su amenaza.

-Mucho gusto soy Light- los interrumpió para intentar separar la tensión de la pareja.

-¿Subimos a la limosina Misa?- insistió de nuevo ignorando la mano del castaño que había sido extendida como acompañante de su presentación.

-¡Ryuzaki!- grito la modelo- ¿es así como tratas a mis amigos?-

-Lo lamento amor pero debo volver a trabajar y ya es sumamente tarde-

-¡Nada de "amor" entendiste!- la chica estaba exasperada mientras señalaba al detective con su dedo índice demostrando autoridad.

-Misa te estado buscando por todas partes, ¿Puedes subir al auto?- L ya estaba llegando a su limite pero su tono serio nunca desapareció.

-Te dije que iba sola al departamento, ¡¿Por qué nunca me oyes?!- las lagrimas amenazaban de nuevo en salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Yo si te oigo-

-¡Oyes, pero no escuchas!-

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?- si esto seguía así L estaba considerando dar media vuelta dejando a Misa con su nuevo amiguito.

-Quiero al mismo Ryuzaki con el quien me case- pequeñas gotas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas –Quiero a un esposo que me quiera de la misma forma durante el día y la noche, no solo cuando es posible o allá un espacio en tu agenda- agacho la mirada – soy tu esposa, no un premio que vas a mirar cuando quieres-

-No lo eres-

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con el caso de Rusia como para venir asta acá a cenar conmigo- de nuevo lo encaro - ¿acaso debo cometer un asesinato en masa, para que así me pongas atención?, ¿Debo ser uno de tus casos para que voltees a verme?, ¿Ya no soy atractiva para ti?, ¿has olvidado nuestra unión…?- L había cortado la distancia entre ellos, hundió sus labios con los de la rubia convirtiéndolo en un apasionado beso, sus manos las que habían estado todo el tiempo sumergidos en sus bolsillos se posaron en las caderas de la modelo abrazándola mas a él.

-Te amo- dijo al separarse –Se que me equivocado y que no soy el mejor usando las palabras pero espero que siempre recuerdes que te quiero- L volteo a ver al incluso de pelo café que no se había movido de su lugar y que seguía escuchando su conversación -Sera mejor volver a casa-

-Si- decía aun atontada –Te hablo después Light- Misa había vuelto a su estado entusiasta y mientras caminaba junto a su esposo volteaba de vez en cuando para despedirse una y otra vez con su mano de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Ryuzaki y Misa Amane?... ¿Light Yagami y Misa Amane?- suspiro- me quedo con lo segundo- pronuncio el castaño al ver que la limosina se alejaba del lugar de su primer encuentro.

Continuara…

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, quiero aclarar que como son los primeros capítulos esto apenas esta tomando forma, así que no se preocupen que se ira acomodando y lo disfrutaran al 100 :DD**

**No saben con cuantas ansias espero sus Review … ¿Por qué me merezco uno no? Jajaja gracias de antemano por ellos y que tengan bonitas noches C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	3. Celos

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores espero que estén disfrutando al máximo los capítulos que eh estado publicando por que los hago con todo el amor del mundo :3 me han fascinado cada uno de sus mensajes me ponen tan feliz y gracias a esos Review tengo la inspiración para escribir cada vez mas capítulos para todos ustedes waaaa que felicidad C:**

**Los invito a pasar a mi muro a leer mas de esta maravillosa pareja que en lo personal me robo el corazón :3 y me imagino que a ustedes también… ¿verdad? Jajajaja los quiero y nos leemos al final C:**

Capitulo 3:

Celos

_-incomodo-_ era lo único que se podía pensar estando sentada junto a su esposo en esa limosina, L de por si no era muy expresivo pero por una extraña razón que la joven modelo aun no podía deducir en ese día, en esa tarde y en ese momento el gran detective parecía mas serio que lo normal. Su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción pero si Misa se le quedaba mirando por un buen tiempo ella podía notar que el pelinegro tenía su seño fruncido, una arruga muy ligera en su frente estuvo dibujada desde que entraron juntos al auto asta que llegaron al departamento. Nadie pronuncio nada durante el trayecto, el silencio decía más que mil palabras pero ahora parecía que su acompañante estaba mas que sordo, no la volteo a ver en ningún momento, parecía que L podía llegar a ser mejor actor que ella ya que la había engañado completamente solo para que subiera al auto y pudieran llevarla de nuevo al departamento.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Watari fuera de la limosina frente a frente al detective ya que el mayordomo había salido del auto para así dirigirse abrir la puerta de los pasajeros como cortesía.

-Gracias Watari- decía L mientas salía con total tranquilidad y dirigía sus pasos a la entrada del gran edificio con su caminar tan característico. Misa bajo justo después de él, pero se quedo quieta pensando como seria el resto de la tarde, por que no tenia que ser adivina para imaginarse que nada estaba pintando bien, le extraño el hecho de que su esposo ni Watari se hallan preocupado de su repentino atraso ya que los dos caminaron sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Ya adentro pudo ver a su esposo sentado como era normalmente en aquella silla frente a los monitores, decidió dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba trabajando su marido estaba dispuesta a que las cosas cambiaran tan siquiera el ambiente pesado que usualmente insistía en permanecer durante sus días.

-Veo que aun tienes mucho trabajo amor- Misa intento colocar sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, pero este al sentir su tacto se movió rápidamente para inclinarse mas al frente evitando el toque de su esposa.

-Si Misa te lo mencione hace un rato- siguió trabajando sin voltear a verla.

-Oh, ya veo- agacho la mirada – entonces ya no te molestare mas- la pequeña rubia se fue hacia los elevadores con la cabeza gacha intentando poner una sonrisa pero sabia que era inútil, solo le quedaba ir a su habitación para así descansar un poco.

-Misa- pronuncio el pelinegro al escuchar que la puerta del elevador se cerraba tras el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Todo era tan diferente, él no era de esa manera… me mintió cuando me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad solo me lo dijo para que subiera a la maldita limosina, tenia razón solo soy un premio para él- _la modelo estaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que hace tiempo alguien tocaba la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Señorita Amane puedo pasar?- decía tras la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Adelante Watari- dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie para recibir al anciano.

-Veo que no estas de mucho humor el día de hoy Misa- no importaba en que situación estuvieran, podían contar que Watari siempre estaría ahí con una sonrisa en su rostro y en este caso no fue la exención.

La joven asintió –Como ves Ryuzaki se ha enojado de nuevo conmigo- dio un gran suspiro- Watari… me estoy cansando de esto- decía con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Calma señorita Amane- el anciano se aproximó a ella para darle un cálido abrazo paternal, desde que su hijo le había presentado a Misa como su novia la modelo le robo el corazón –Ryuzaki esta muy estresado con el caso de Rusia aun no lo deja dormir tranquilo-

-¿Pero porqué están importante ese caso? Cada vez que le pregunto no me da una respuesta concreta… o no la que quisiera-

-Veras Misa- pauso, el anciano encamino a la modelo para que lo siguiera hacia la pequeña sala que estaba dentro de la habitación, ya estando ahí tomaron asiento y el hombre mayor continuo – Tu sabes que por desgracia Ryuzaki es huérfano, su padres murieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico en las fechas de navidad justo antes de llegar a casa con los regalos de su hijo-

-Si, me lo conto una vez en un café- dijo seria.

-Ryuzaki después del accidente fue a parar a un orfanato ya que no tenía ningún otro familiar que se pudiera hacer cargo de él-

-Fue ahí donde lo adoptaste ¿no?-

-Así es Misa, él orfanato marco la vida de mi hijo fue su segundo hogar, su segunda oportunidad-

-Pero aun así no entiendo-

-Te contare algo que no debería, pero confió en ti para que hagas buen uso de esta información- la rubia sonrió ante el comentario de su acompañante – Aun que no lo creas Ryuzaki es muy sentimental-

-¡QUE!- grito la chica echándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Pero a mi hijo no le gusta demostrarlo o por lo menos no sabe como hacerlo-

–_Sé que me equivocado y que no soy el mejor usando las palabras pero espero que siempre recuerdes que te quiero- _la rubia recordó las palabras que su esposo había utilizado esa misma tarde – Entonces no me mintió- dijo sonriendo.

-Ryuzaki podrá ser lo que tú quieras o mandes Misa, pero nunca mentiroso- suspiro –Al menos nunca contigo, te doy gracias Amane tu has sacado el mejor lado de mi hijo-

-Waaaaaaa, soy tan feliz Watari- la chica había brincado del sillón posándose frente al anciano y dando pequeños saltos por toda la sala.

-Es bueno que todo este bien ahorita, será mejor que baje para ver si se le ofrece algo a L-

-Espera Watari- volvió a un estado serio – No terminaste de contarme por que el caso de Rusia es tan importante para Ryuzaki-

-Oh cierto- sonrió al inicio pero antes de continuar volvió a su estado normal- En el país de Rusia se han estado cometiendo cientos de asesinatos en orfanatos-

-Eso es horrible- Misa se había tapado la boca con sus manos en señal de asombro -¿Pero como han ocurrido?-

-Los incendiaron, en muchas de las ocasiones no han podido evacuarlos y se han perdido muchas vidas-

-Ahora entiendo, Ryuzaki siente el dolor de esos niños al perder su segundo hogar y en el peor de los casos lamenta sus muertes-

-Exacto, L se pone en el lugar de esos niños, cree en sus futuros y que son totalmente inocentes como para merecer eso-

-Mi Ryuzaki a de estar sufriendo mucho-

-¿Acaso no sabias de que trataba su investigación?- pregunto algo ingenuo Watari

-No- dijo tristemente.

-No te desanimes Misa, la razón por la que L no te comenta nada sobre sus casos de asesinatos, como tu esposo siempre vela por tu felicidad teme de que tu actitud cambie de feliz a preocupado o de que algo malo te afecte aun que en ocasiones sea el mismo quien la provoque- Watari por un momento cerro sus ojos –Un amigo mio muy cercano llamado Roger me dijo una vez "uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo"-

-No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que Ryuzaki podría preocuparse por mi y yo que siempre lo llame egoísta-

-jajajaja- se rio un poco el anciano –Y lo es jajajaja- volvió a reír – Pero te repito Misa tu eres la única persona que saca el mejor lado de mi hijo- se levanto de su asiento- Ahora si Misa, debo ir a mis deberes-

-Una cosa mas Watari- dijo antes de que este caminara.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo amablemente.

-¿Ryuzaki esta bien?-

–Bueno creo que será mejor que le preguntes personalmente Misa- el anciano dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta en la que entro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:30 a.m. marcaba el reloj de la computadora donde trabajaba el pelinegro sobre el mismo caso en el cual ya había invertido mas de un mes de su tiempo, no había podido salir con su esposa por estar enfrascado en sus deberes como detective y eso si que le había parecido frustrante, por si fuera poco un estúpido le hacia compañía a la modelo en su cita fallida haciéndose pasar por su amigo, era mas que obvio que el tal Light esta interesado en su esposa, claro que no lo culpaba ya que la rubia tenia un encanto espectacular que incluso un siego podría ver su belleza, L ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a que mas de mil hombres miraran con otros ojos a la modelo, los celos que él podría llegar a sentir fueron disminuyendo… mas bien fueron controlados por el bien de su relación pero ese tipo castaño en tan solo cinco minutos pudo sacarlo de sus casillas cosa que durante todo el tiempo que a estado casado con Misa ni un hombre lo a logrado, verlos sentados juntos en una banca tan cerca el uno del otro si que era molesto, tan solo recordarlo provocaba que L quisiera arrojar la taza de porcelana a la cara de su fiel mayordomo Watari.

Pequeños pasos comenzaron a sonar cada vez mas fuertes en la sala de investigación, ese sonido si que le traía muy buenos recuerdos al detective ya estaba comenzando a olvidarlos, esos pasos solo podrían indicar que su querida esposa Misa estaba bajando totalmente entusiasmada para verlo. Una vez finalizados aquellos sonidos L pudo sentir la esencia de Misa, ese olor dulce que solamente la rubia poseía, ese olor que podía encender la parte mas oscura de su ser. Sin esperarlo sintió los labios húmedos de la joven posados en su mejilla derecha, su corazón se aceleró provocando que su instinto actuara por el, L tomo a la chica de su cintura cargándola un poco para así deslizarla y colocarla entre sus piernas.

-Buenas noches mi Ryuzaki- dijo mientras seguía dándole besos por toda la cara.

-Misa sabes que mientras estemos solos puedes decirme por mi verdadero nombre o el completo- decía aun sin voltear a verla.

-Lo se, pero fue algo que tu me confiaste y yo lo jure proteger con mi vida eso quiere decir que es muy importante para ti es por eso que solo pienso decir tu nombre completo en momentos sumamente especiales-

-¿Cómo cuales?- la vio de reojo.

-Pues… cuando este sola con Ryuzaki- se acercó a su oreja –Completamente sola con el- los dos se pusieron rojos al unísono –Extraño esos momentos contigo-

L volteo a ver a Misa por completo, se veía hermosa con su lencería negra la cual ajustaba cada parte de su cuerpo hace tiempo que no se encontraban tan juntos, uno arriba del otro esos momentos en lo que nada importaba salvo ellos.

-Misa yo…- la distancia entre ellos era corta pero mientras mas pasaban los segundos esta separación se fue acortando cada ves mas –Yo…-

-¿Si?- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo…-

~ Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri~

-¡¿EH?!- decía la chica mientras sacaba de su provocativo escote su celular –Lo lamento debo contestar- la modelo bajo de las piernas del pelinegro para poder caminar mientras hablaba por teléfono (una maña que misa había generado con el tiempo gracias a la presión)

-Adelante- dijo L atónito por la ironía de que la interrupción si no era por su trabajo era por el de Misa.

-¡Light que gusto!- de inmediato el detective voltio la silla en la que aun se encontraba sentado mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa platicar muy felizmente con su nuevo amigo – ¿Mañana? Claro que te acompañare, cuenta conmigo-

L estaba sentado en su típica pose con su semblante serio escuchando aun la molesta platica solo que no todo era tan normal en el, sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus rodilla intentando descargar el enojo que lo comía por dentro.

-Si, tu también descansa- se despidió felizmente –Era Light, me preguntaba si mañana lo acompañaría a comprar unos muebles para su nuevo departamento ya que su hermanita Sayu leyó en un articulo mio que soy experta en la decoración de interiores, ¿No es lindo?- si fuera posible la alegría le estaría saliendo por los ojos.

-¿Cómo consiguió tu teléfono?- pregunto frio volteando su silla hacia los monitores.

-Me lo pidió camino al parque- dijo confundida -¿Estuvo mal?-

-Es tu teléfono, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el-

-Ryuzaki…-

-Son mas de las doce de la madrugada, ¿Por qué te ha llamado para esto a estas horas?- L si que estaba furioso, hace una semana que no tiene un acercamiento romántico con su esposa y cuando llega el momento Light lo arruina.

-No lo se, no se lo pregunte pero…-

-Misa será mejor que vayas a dormir, no querrás llegar tarde mañana a tu encuentro con Light ¿verdad?-

-Tienes razón- dijo dudosa, se acercó a su marido de nuevo para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla para así dar media vuelta hacia los elevadores que la llevarían a su cuarto.

-Light es un idiota- menciono con rabia antes de volver al trabajo.

Continuara…

**¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que bien porque pase un buen rato escribiendo este capitulo jejeje es que ya tenía la idea pero no sabia como plantearla bien, ojala mi trabajo allá valido la pena, pero bueno ustedes juzgaran ;D**

**No olviden dejar sus Review son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a mejorar y sobre todo alegran mis dias wiiiiii :3**

**Entonces nos estamos leyendo pronto vale, no duden en pasar a mi muro a leer mas de estos dos tortolitos jajajja C:**

**Bye besooos!**


	4. Malas decisiones

**Ola! Mis queridos lectores jajaja ya los extrañaba muchísimo, estar sin escribir es muy frustrante creo que ya se los había mencionado anteriormente, pero es que es horrible tener un momento de inspiración y saber que no tienes donde escribir las ideas, pero lo bueno es que se acabaron las temporadas de exámenes (por ahorita) y aparte están las maravillosas vacaciones jajaja eso es genial.**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña pausa para agradecerles por todos sus Review son maravillosos, logran robarme un gran sonrisa cada día y sobretodo me motivan a continuar escribiendo, hace que valga la pena cada minuto invertido en los capítulos, de nuevo gracias x3**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen pero me gusta usarlos para generar un entretenimiento para ustedes.**

**No olviden dejar sus mensajes cada uno son muy importantes para mí y los invito a leer mis otras historias, están en mi muro por si les llega a interesar. Bueno los dejo leer y como siempre nos leemos al final C:**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Malas decisiones**

Aún era temprano ese día, la joven modelo se había quedado de ver con su nuevo mejor amigo Light, al cual no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer pero sin darse cuenta le había robado el corazón con su cariño, clase, su amabilidad y sobre todo con su sonrisa ese chico sí que era alegre, pero no mal entiendan ella solo podría verlo como un amigo ya que sin importar que, Misa Amane seguiría amando a su esposo hasta la muerte. Light le generaba confianza y seguridad, ella juraría que él siempre estaría ahí en cualquier momento, que nunca la traicionaría y hasta ahora no se había equivocado. Misa había llegado a la conclusión que después de tanto recibir cariño y amistad del joven era tiempo de ella en darle algo a cambio es por eso que no dudo ni un segundo en acompañarlo esa mañana a comprar los novedosos muebles que decorarían el nuevo departamento del castaño.

-Lamento la tardanza, ¿has esperado mucho?- menciono el recién llegado, el cual vestía con un elegante traje color café el cual resaltaba el tono de sus ojos eso nunca lo olvidaría y una corbata roja.

-Para nada, acabo de llegar- mentira, Misa había llegado una hora antes. Se había levantado extremadamente temprano para prepararle el desayuno a L, pero este no se encontraba en el departamento por culpa de un viaje a último minuto sobre un nuevo caso recién abierto, al menos eso decía la nota que había dejado el detective en la mesita de noche, así que para aprovechar la mañana decidió buscar sola el lugar en donde se habían citado ella y Light llegando ahí a las 9:30 a.m.

-Me alegra, ¿pasamos de una vez a ver los muebles o quieres ir a tomar un café para platicar un poco?-

-¿Un café?- Misa dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa tierna de sus labios la cual ilumino su rostro.

-¿Dije algo gracioso? O ¿Algo malo?-

-No, no es nada malo… solo que me acorde de un momento maravilloso- volvió a sonreír.

-Suena interesante- dijo Light.

-Sí, si lo es, pero será una historia que después te contare- se rio con malicia abriendo la puerta del edificio donde comprarían los muebles.

-Anda dime por lo menos algo o te llevare cargando hasta la cafetería- decía amenazante.

-De acuerdo tu ganas- dijo la chica entre risas –Ya hace algunos años atrás en una cafetería común y corriente conocí a quien hoy en día es mi amado esposo, de mi parte fue amor a primera vista-

-¿De tu parte?-

-Bueno, Ryuzaki dijo que cuando me vio por primera vez creyó que yo era la típica chica bonita, creída y mimada-

-Y veo que no se equivocó- se burló Light.

-Cállate- dijo mientras lo empujaba en forma de juego –Aunque eso es un poco cierto, él me ama y me amo tal y como soy-

-Eso es lindo-

-Sí, atesoro ese recuerdo como no tienes una idea es por eso que no voy a aun cafetería si no es con él… para mi es algo especial entre los dos-

-Creo que te entiendo, entonces no hablemos más del asunto y entremos- dijo sonriente.

No tardaron mucho en salir, al parecer Misa había planeado desde antes en su mente como podría ser el nuevo estilo del departamento del chico y como este no tuvo ninguna objeción las compras fueron rápidas, incluso esto sorprendió al Light ya que no se imaginaba eso viniendo de una mujer.

-Entonces ¿cuándo te llevaran tus muebles?- pregunto la chica mientras los dos caminaban sin rumbo por la calle.

- En tres días más o menos dijo la gerente-

-De acuerdo eso quiere decir que mi tarea termino por este día, ¡Misión cumplida!- decía entusiasta la modelo.

-Apenas son las 12:30 de la tarde ¿Segura que ya tienes que irte? ¿No me dijiste que tu esposo había salido de viaje?-

-Eso te dije, pero mientras tú llenabas el papeleo yo le envié un mensaje a Ryuzaki para que no se preocupara por mí diciéndole que ya habíamos terminado con las compras-

-No creo que le moleste que llegues un poco tarde, apuesto que el querría que te divirtieras y no a que estuvieras aburrida en casa- insistió el castaño.

-¿Crees que se moleste que llegue tarde?-

-Claro que no, aparte está trabajando no te necesita por ahora-

-Tienes razón-

-Mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí si vamos en mi auto, sé que la habitación principal a como está ahorita no tiene buena pinta pero es cómodo ¿Te apetece tomar una copa?-

-Mmm no lo sé-

-No me aceptaste el café por lo menos un poco de vino estaría bien-

-De acuerdo vamos a tu departamento- dijo no muy convencida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación oscura de algún lugar de los Estados Unidos se posaba un detective sentado en el piso frente a una computadora terminando los últimos detalles del repentino caso que había recibido esa misma mañana.

-Terminaste rápido la investigación L-

-Así es Watari, pero era importante venir, tenía que ver con mis propios ojos la evidencia, no podía arriesgarme a que se cometiera algún error en el envió de las pruebas o peor que alguien retrasara el caso-

-Eso es cierto- afirmo el mayordomo.

-¿Algo más Watari?- pregunto al notar que su padre no se marchaba como de costumbre.

-¿Me pidió que durante este caso alejara su celular de usted cierto?-

-No quería tener la tentación de llamar a Misa, eso me atrasaría-

-Ya veo, entonces no le interesara leer el mensaje que la joven Amane le envió ¿cierto?- el anciano dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba el detective.

-… Watari… Necesito mi celular-

-Pero joven L…-

-El caso está resuelto ya no es necesario mantenerme incomunicado-

-Estoy orgulloso de tu hijo- Watari se acercó al pelinegro y extendiendo su brazo dejo a su alcance el aparato.

L no tardo en abrirlo, revisando asi el nuevo mensaje que la modelo había mandado ya hace 5 minutos atrás el cual decía:

_¡Hola mi vida! Espero que estés bien y que Watari-sama te esté alimentando como es debido ya sabes que le encanta consentirte como niño chiquito jajaja_ _te mando este mensaje para que sepas lo mucho que te extraño y también para decirte que no te preocupes por mí, ya termine las compras con Light así que me iré directo al departamento para esperarte._

_Te amo mucho Ryuzaki nos vemos después… contare los minutos._

-Watari-

-Si joven L- decía mientras se aproximaba a él.

-Vamos a casa- dijo mientras cerraba el celular y una enorme felicidad rodeaba su cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa-

-Gracias- decía mientras entraba y con la miraba inspeccionaba el lugar –Sin ofender pero creí que estaría peor acomodado-

-No te preocupes, traje mis viejos muebles pero llego la hora de algo nuevo y más lujoso es por eso que pienso remodelar-

-Ya veo-

-Por favor siéntate ahí está el sillón-

-Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba asiento, Misa se sentía algo nerviosa era como si su sexto sentido le quisiera advertir de algo pero ni ella misma comprendía que era.

-Aquí tienes- Light había servido dos copas de vino tinto color rojo purpura y una de ellas estaba siendo sostenida frente a ella.

-Gracias-

Light se echó a reír –No tienes que agradecer por todo Misa, solamente se tu misma-

-Graci… es decir por supuesto-

-¿Quieres ver una película mientras charlamos y tomamos?-

-Recuerda que no me quedare mucho tiempo- le dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Lo sé, pero la película es para romper la tensión, jejeje te veo algo nerviosa-

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho pero hay algo que me está inquietando y no sé por qué-

-Debe ser mi horrible decoración ¿no?-

Los dos comenzaron a reír sin parar, a continuación Light coloco la película en el Blu-ray y se sentí junto a la joven en el sillón, la cual no dejaba de beber de su copa una y otra vez mientras que se encontraba pensativa y absorta de los movimientos de su amigo.

-¿Misa te encuentras bien?- pregunto el castaño unos minutos después de haber comenzado la película.

-Me siento cansada… comienzo a sentirme con sueño- decía dormitando un poco, pero la conversación somnolienta de la modelo no duro mucho ya que esta se quedó profundamente dormida en el sillón.

-Ya veo… descansa entonces- dijo tapándola con una cobija para arroparla mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde estoy?- aún estaba algo dormida.

-No te alarmes, sigues en mi departamento Misa. Estoy preparando la cena ¿quieres comer un poco?-

-¿Cena?- pregunto confundida, según ella solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

-Así es, ya son más de las 8 de la noche, se me hiso buena hora para preparar la cenar de los dos-

-¡¿8 de la noche?!- la rubia se levantó a toda prisa del sillón corriendo hacia su bolso que había dejado en la entrada, sacando rápidamente su celular y al momento de abrirlo demostró lo que tanto temía, como se lo imaginaba 17 llamadas perdidas del celular de L -¡¿Light por qué no me levantaste?!-

-Te veías muy cansada es por eso que no me atreví a despertarte-

-Gracias por todo pero tengo que irme- la puerta se cerró dejando las palabras al aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era sumamente tarde, ¿cómo miraría a Ryuzaki a la cara?, ¿Cómo demonios pediría perdón? Y lo peor es que ella misma dijo que lo esperaría todo el tiempo en el departamento, en su hogar. Se notaba que su marido estaba más que preocupado 17 llamadas eran la prueba viva de ello, la suerte sí que no estaba de su lado y conociendo a su esposo si se le ocurría llamarlo ahorita seguramente se enojaría más y el resultado sería que él le colgaría el teléfono.

Como pudo llego, Misa Amane se encontraba exhausta frente al departamento y con sus últimas fuerzas se introdujo al edificio encontrándose cerca de la puerta a L frente a Watari, parecía que iban a salir.

-¡Joven Amane!- grito alegre Watari al notar su presencia acercándose para abrasarla.

_-L no fue el único en preocuparse- _pensó Misa durante el abrazo el cual no duro mucho ya que Watari se marchó rápido para traer un poco de agua para la modelo dejándolos solos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ryuzaki mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de la chica.

-Sí, lamento mi retraso-

-¿Retraso?, ¿acaso has visto la hora?- dijo en con una voz muy extraña, ese tipo de tono en la que no se sabe si uno está enojado o bromeando.

-Lo sé y lo lamento L-

-Lo importante es que estas bien- Ryuzaki tomo a la rubia de su muñeca jalándola hacia él, abrazándola, atrayéndola más a su ser –Estaba preocupado por ti, no sabía dónde estabas… imaginaba lo peor-

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía entre lágrimas abrasándolo cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?-

-Pensé que te enojarías- la rubia escondió su cabeza en el pecho del detective.

-Con una llamada pudiste detener mi preocupación unos minutos antes-

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi esposo?- bromeo Misa.

-Ante todo está tu bienestar, al pensar que algo pudo haberte pasado me invade la preocupación pero al ver que estas aquí frente a mi es imposible enojarme contigo-

-Te amo L- dijo antes de saltar y juntar sus labios con los de su esposo en un rápido pero tierno beso.

-Eso lo sé- Ryuzaki comenzó a caminar tomando de la mano a la modelo dirigiéndola a la pequeña sala que estaba junto al lugar de trabajo del detective, L dedujo que Misa llego corriendo desesperada por llegar temprano así que lo mejor era de que descansara un poco –Siéntate-

-Joven Amane aquí tiene un vaso de agua-

-Gracias a los dos- dijo tomando el líquido.

-¿Señorita Misa se podría saber en dónde estaba?- hacia tiernamente la pregunta pero aun preocupado el mayordomo llamando la atención del detective que estaba cargando una charola de pastelillos para la rubia.

-Pues las compras terminaron temprano así que Light me invito a tomar una copa en su departamento- sus palabas fueron interrumpidas con el sonido de la charola al caer- ¿L?-

-¿Su departamento?- balbuceo el detective.

-Amor no me mal interpretes-

-¿Fuiste al departamento de otro hombre a tomar, mientras que a mí me decías que estarías esperando aquí?- dijo seriamente.

-Joven L- intento tranquilizar el ambiente el anciano.

-Watari hazme el favor de dejarnos solos- diciendo eso su padre se marchó aun dudoso de que si eso sería lo correcto.

-L deja que te termine de explicar-

-¿Qué clase de mujer hace lo que tú estás haciendo?- dijo con la mirada vacía y fría.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Misa estaba a punto de llorar – ¿Insinúas que te engaño con Light?-

-No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre- L se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su silla para ponerse a trabajar.

-¡Eres un Idiota!- la modelo jalo del hombro de Ryuzaki haciendo que el cuerpo del detective girara y cuando este lo hizo por completo con la otra mano abofeteo la mejilla de su esposo – ¡Me acusas de cosas horribles que nunca aria y cuando hay malentendidos de lugar de dejar que los aclare me etiquetas de infiel!-

-Si pensara que eres infiel ya te hubiera corrido de este casa- sus palabras eran como el hielo, tan frías como la nieve- Solo no quiero escuchar el nombre de ese imbécil-

-No te permitiré que le hables así a mi amigo, él tampoco ha hecho nada para ganarse tu desprecio- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr- Ya estoy harta de todo esto-

-¿Harta? Soy yo el que está bajo presión todo el tiempo, el mundo depende de mí, y en esa bola incluyo a tu amigo así que tengo el derecho de insultarlo y despreciarlo todo lo que yo quiera, él me debe la vida por todo lo que he hecho- sobo su mejilla ya que el ardor comenzó a hacerse presente –Aparte de eso cuido bien de ti, no te falta nada y cuando puedo estoy tiempo contigo, incluso hay ocasiones en las que dejo mi trabajo por ti como hoy que por buscarte deje a un lado el caso de Rusia-

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo, el trabajo siempre ha sido tu prioridad!-

-Si sabias eso desde el principio entonces ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?- pregunto L doliéndole incluso a él sus palabras.

-Yo te amo… pero no puedo seguir así- Misa no había parado de llorar en ningún momento y sus ojos no iban a pedir tregua tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- volvió su tono frio –Dilo ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Me marcho, no puedo seguir viviendo con un refrigerador, ya no te reconozco ya no eres ese hombre que me brindaba calidez sino que ahora eres una especie de robot frio y calculador-

-… siempre lo fui- L agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada con su cabello.

-Adiós L, no quiero volver a sufrir de esta manera… es increíble que ni en momentos como estos puedes doblar tu orgullo y abrazarme pidiendo que no me valla-

-…-

-¿No quieres decirme algo por última vez?-

-…-

-Eres un idiota sin remedio- seco sus lágrimas para mirarlo con valor- empacare mis cosas y me iré ahora mismo, sabiendo la forma en la que vives dudo que nos volvamos a ver así que este será el último adiós… al menos que tengas algo que decir L-

-… No olvides nada al empacar- decía mientras se daba media vuelta y se sentaba en su típica pose en la silla frente a los monitores escuchando de nuevo el suave llanto proveniente de Misa.

-Entiendo-

**Ola! Tengo que admitir que casi lloro al escribir el final del capítulo jajaja ;3 es que se me hiso muy duro para los dos tanto como para L y para Misa ósea que feo terminar así con una relación y todo por un malentendido que por culpa del orgullo no se pudo aclarar pero no se preocupen mis queridos lectores aún faltan más capítulos por revelar así que no me maten aun jajaja.**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora pero como dije al inicio no tenia donde escribir las ideas y mi único amigo fue un cuaderno donde apuntaba las ideas jajaja xDD vendito cuaderno C:**

**Gracias de antemano por los Review los espero con ansias ya que estos me ayudan a mejorar, a inspirarme y sobre todo me alegran los días x3 (alegre escribe la gente) jajaja :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo, recuerden los quiero mucho y que tengan bonitas vacaciones C:**

**Bye besooos!**


End file.
